


Steak and Cows

by Keiko Kirin (sakana17)



Series: Steak [7]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-05-10
Updated: 2001-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-03 05:32:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakana17/pseuds/Keiko%20Kirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one with the cows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steak and Cows

**Author's Note:**

> Mega-thanks to Merry and Marie for beta-reading and putting up with my nagging. Special thanks to J for helping me work through some ideas, and to Mandalee for giving me the push away from a bad idea that I needed.

Daniel took the bag out to the balcony, where the hibachi was waiting. He pulled out the charcoal and handed it to Jack. He reached in and brought up the cellophane-wrapped meat department package.

"It's chicken," he said.

"Yep." Jack poured some charcoal into the hibachi.

"Oh."

Jack glanced over. "Oh? Something wrong with chicken?"

Daniel put the chicken back into the grocery bag. "No. It's just that I was expecting steak."

Jack struck a match. "All that red meat isn't good for you."

Daniel shot him a dubious look and went back inside while Jack got the charcoal burning. Jack sat down on the balcony and leaned against the railing. Daniel needed balcony furniture. At least a couple of chairs.

Daniel returned with two bottles of beer and sat down next to Jack. They drank beer and waited for the charcoal to get hot enough for grilling. Daniel leaned back against Jack's shoulder. Jack set his beer aside and slid his arms around Daniel's waist. It was always so good, this first moment of contact after days or weeks of none at all.

Jack kissed Daniel's neck, and Daniel settled more comfortably against him.

"We probably shouldn't do this outside," Daniel said.

Jack kissed his ear. "No, we probably shouldn't." He sighed, let Daniel go, and picked up the chicken, arranging the breasts over the hibachi. Daniel leaned against the railing and took a drink of beer.

"Just chicken?" he said after a while. "No vegetables or anything?"

Jack prodded at a chicken breast and frowned. "I didn't think of that. We could have a salad. What have you got?"

"I know I have a tomato somewhere."

"That sounds promising," Jack said drily. "Anything else? Lettuce?"

"No, no lettuce."

"Carrots? Canned corn? Frozen peas? Anything?"

Daniel got up and went inside the apartment for a couple of minutes. He came back and said, "I have some salad dressing."

Jack looked up at him. "So, basically, we can have a tomato with salad dressing."

Daniel nodded. "Yes."

Jack shrugged and sighed. "Okay."

When the chicken was ready, they sat on the balcony and ate, cutting the tomato in half and sharing it. No brilliant sunset tonight, just the gradual leaching of light from the grey sky, until it was black and starless. A small lamp from inside cast a weak, warm glow through the doorway that reflected in Daniel's glasses.

Dinner finished, Jack set his plate aside, stacked Daniel's neatly on top of it, and rested his hand on the back of Daniel's neck. He felt it heat under his palm and smiled softly. Daniel stood up and went inside. Jack followed, closing the balcony door behind him. He pulled off his shirt and undershirt and threw them onto Daniel's sofa. He liked that. Daniel's apartment, cluttered as it was, nevertheless had a prissy neatness to it that Jack liked to ruin whenever possible. If Daniel noticed, he never said anything about it. Didn't even blink.

He stopped in the doorway to the bedroom. Daniel had stripped down to his underwear and was removing his watch and glasses, setting them on the bedside table. Jack leaned against the doorjamb and watched. Daniel caught his look and, gazing steadily at Jack, slid out of his undershirt and boxers. Jack swallowed hard, because this was still such a trip: he loved watching Daniel get naked, and Daniel knew Jack loved watching Daniel get naked, and Daniel loved that Jack loved watching Daniel get naked, because he made a point of shedding those last layers in front of Jack.

Daniel climbed into bed, under the covers, and scooted over to leave plenty of room. Jack reached down and took off his shoes and socks, unfastened his jeans, and let everything slide off, into a bundle on the floor. Eager with anticipation, he hopped into bed next to Daniel and pulled him into his arms.

"Jack."

Jack was caressing Daniel's shoulder with his lips. "Hmm?"

"Watch."

"Watch what?"

Daniel tapped Jack's wrist. "Watch."

"Oh." Jack let go and took off his wristwatch and set it next to Daniel's. The break gave him breathing space, and the restlessness faded.

Sometimes it was like this. Just the two of them, together, quiet, relaxed, wanting each other. Daniel settled on his side, facing Jack, and ran his fingers down Jack's arm. Jack smiled and caught Daniel's hand and held it up, rubbing each finger. He didn't know why, but he had a 'thing' for Daniel's hands, really liked how his fingers looked next to his. And of course Daniel knew about this 'thing', because he smiled back, and looked like he was about to laugh. Yeah, well, Daniel had a couple of 'things' of his own, like, for instance...

Jack let go of Daniel's hand, and it went straight for Jack's chest, stroking through his chest hair. There was one of Daniel's 'things'. Maybe because Daniel was so smooth, it was a novelty thing. It felt good, so, whatever.

And it felt good when Daniel stroked lower, running his hand over Jack's stomach, then lower, lower, finally settling... ahhhh. Jack sucked in a shaky breath and released it, and caught Daniel's smug look. Like he had something to be smug about, like stroking Jack's balls and dick to make him hard was some mysterious talent. On the other hand (so to speak), Daniel did have a way about it. An intense, Daniel way about it. Fascinated. That's what it was. Daniel was fascinated by it all, as if it weren't one of the five most predictable things in the universe.

Sometimes Daniel watched Jack's dick as he stroked it, watched it get hard, watched it intently and fascinatedly, which turned Jack on like crazy, just made him harder. And sometimes Daniel watched Jack's face while he stroked, watched intently and fascinatedly, a scrutiny not even old rocks could inspire. And _that_ sent Jack into orbit, every time.

Tonight Daniel's look had that hint of smugness, which Jack was finding another major turn-on. And that look was directed south of the border, so Jack watched Daniel watch what he was doing, what he was doing to Jack. And what he was doing was cupping and caressing Jack's balls and wrapping his hand around Jack's dick and giving it one slow, firm stroke after another. When his hand covered the head, he squeezed, and stroked down. Jack wasn't even sure how he was reacting anymore -- he was vaguely aware of rubbing Daniel's back and making some breathy noises. Everything was focused on his dick, and how good it felt, how good everything Daniel did felt. How good. Oh.

Oh. Even better than good. Daniel's hand tightened, and he wasn't stroking anymore, he was tugging, yanking, jerking, getting him off, and Jack panted for breath and was starting to fall when Daniel looked at him. Watched him. Sent him into orbit. Again, like always.

After a few orbital circuits which were over in seconds, Jack caught his breath, came back to earth, and there was Daniel, still watching him, even more smug than before. Okay, he could be smug. He'd earned it.

Jack kissed him for a long, long time, until Daniel finally let go of him and smoothed his hand down Jack's thigh in what was half an appreciative caress, half wiping his hand off.

The room was the perfect quiet of afterglow. Warm shadows, soft breath.

Daniel settled on his back, shoulder touching Jack's, letting Jack enjoy the haze for a little while longer. Daniel was insistently hard, not quite uncomfortable. Yet. He glanced over at Jack, who had his eyes closed. Oh, he couldn't be asleep. Not yet. He couldn't be, could he?

Daniel looked at the ceiling, considering his options. He was ready to accept the simplest solution when Jack kissed his shoulder. A shiver of anticipation slithered down his spine, and he sighed.

Jack touched him slowly, taking his time, knowing damn well how this affected Daniel. His hand, rough, warm, strong, glided over Daniel's chest and down his stomach, where it rested, subtly rubbing back and forth. Daniel drew air into his lungs and looked at Jack, who was propped up on one elbow and watching him. Daniel couldn't turn away. Jack's look -- calm, satisfied, intense -- made his pulse pound faster. He reached up and combed his fingers through Jack's hair and pulled Jack into a hard, hungry kiss.

Jack's hand moved. The rough warmth enveloped Daniel's cock and held it. Daniel moaned into the kiss and thrust up, and Jack stroked down. Oh, there could be no thoughts after that, only how incredible it felt, how incredible Jack's hand felt, rubbing and stroking and pulling, bringing him closer and closer... Not quite. Oh, god. Just when it was impossible for it to feel any more incredible, it _did_. Jack stroked and pulled faster, in a frenzied rhythm, his hand so strong, so hot, gripping so wonderfully tight.

Daniel arched and jerked, and Jack kissed his neck, kissed exactly the right spot at exactly the right time. Daniel clutched Jack's shoulder and shuddered as he came hard, the high not so much a buzz as an explosion of sensation. He rode it out by holding onto Jack, let Jack be his anchor while he soared through a thousand universes in the blink of an eye.

When the high dissipated, his anchor was still there, with that funny little _did I do that?_ look Jack got afterwards. Daniel kissed Jack tenderly, languidly, and Jack caressed him gently and let him go. Jack slid his hand across Daniel's stomach and over his hip. Daniel thought about moving, getting out of bed to wash up, and stayed right where he was.

He watched the ceiling for a while. A small soft circle of light shone from the bedside lamp. When he glanced over at Jack, Jack's eyes were closed, though he was propped up on one arm, cheek resting on his fist. Daniel kissed Jack's forehead and waited. He smiled to himself and carefully eased Jack back against the mattress and pulled the covers over him. He kissed Jack's temple and whispered, "Good night."

\-----

Tap, tap, tappety tap. Tap, tap, tap.

What the hell?

Jack opened his eyes, squinting in the darkness and gradually coming fully awake. His eyes adjusted to the gloom and followed the cold glow to the tapping sound. Jack slid back to get a better view: Daniel, naked except for his glasses, sitting up, laptop balanced on his thighs, typing away. He looked like a pin-up for _Linguistics Review_.

"Daniel?"

Tap, tap. "Hmm?" Tap, tap, tap, tappety.

"What are you doing?"

Tap, tap, tap. Pause. Daniel looked over at him. "Oh. I was just working on something. Did I wake you up?"

Jack scratched the back of his neck. "Uh, yeah."

"Sorry." Daniel turned back to the screen and started typing again. Jack scooted closer to peer over Daniel's arm and see what he was working on.

"Oh, for-- Not those blue rocks again."

Daniel stopped typing and impatiently tapped his fingers over the keys. "I haven't worked on these in weeks. I thought I might as well open the file again, take another look."

"Instead of sleeping. What time is it, anyway?"

"Just after midnight."

Jack reached for Daniel's hands and lifted them from the keyboard, massaging Daniel's fingers. Daniel relaxed and let him.

"New mission tomorrow. Today," Jack said. "Get some sleep." Jack's thumbs rubbed over Daniel's knuckles.

"I'm still not giving up on these stones, you know."

Jack didn't look up from the massage. "I know."

"Jack. Do me a favor."

Jack glanced up. "Yeah?"

"Hit Control-S for me."

Jack smiled, continued massaging Daniel's fingers with one hand, and hit Control-S with the other.

"Hit the little window button. Now press U."

The laptop powered down, and the glow was gone. Jack moved the laptop to the floor and pushed it under the bed. Daniel took off his glasses and lay back. Jack kissed his shoulder and slid one hand across his chest and down his arm. Gentle touches, not intended to arouse. Daniel closed his eyes.

As he slipped into sleep, Jack whispered, "Good night."

Jack slowed his caresses. Daniel rolled onto his side, away from Jack. Jack shifted closer, slid his arm around Daniel's waist, and held him until he was sure Daniel was deeply asleep. He liked these silent, warm moments when simply holding Daniel was a reassurance, was comfortable, was right.

Jack dozed off and reawakened later, glancing at the clock. He sighed, kissed Daniel's temple softly, careful not to wake him, and let go. Daniel didn't move. Jack put on his wristwatch and slid out of bed.

Navigating Daniel's apartment in the dark was always hazardous, but Jack was getting used to it. He felt around for familiar landmarks as he made his way to the living room. He almost tripped over his shoes, crouched down, and gathered them up, along with his socks, underwear, and jeans. He knew where his shirt was, and where he'd left his jacket. Clothes folded over his arm, he found another landmark and used it as a guide to the bathroom where he washed up and dressed. The route from the bathroom to the front door he knew pretty well by now, and as long as Daniel didn't rearrange any furniture or the weird stuff on his walls, Jack could safely travel it in pitch black.

He let himself out, quietly closed the door behind him, and left.

This was their unacknowledged agreement. They'd never talked about it, it had just happened. After the plague quarantine, they'd spent their too-short leave together at Jack's house. Common sense dictated that Daniel should have left the day before they had to report back to SGC. But neither of them had wanted to listen to common sense, so Daniel didn't leave until the very early morning of the first day back.

Sneaking out silently turned out not to be one of Daniel's talents, but Jack had said nothing. He'd known why Daniel was leaving this way, had seen the sense of it. They could hold on to as much time as possible, part without awkward or lingering good-byes, and go back to normal life. So, the pattern was established.

Jack supposed it worked all right. It just wasn't getting any easier to do. When he left Daniel's place, he always drove around for a while before going home. Driving alone on empty streets, passing dark, silent houses, sometimes pulling over and getting out to take a look at the stars. Get some crisp, fresh night air into his lungs. Then home, just in time to pick up the paper and make breakfast.

And sometimes, by the time he walked through his front door, he'd managed to drive away the sense-memory of Daniel's skin next to his. Sometimes.

\-----

The picture on the computer screen came into focus. Sam entered a command on the keyboard and checked the data window that popped up.

"MALP readings show oxygen, nitrogen--"

"Green."

Sam glanced back over her shoulder at Colonel O'Neill. "Sir?"

"It's green." The colonel pointed at the screen. "Another lovely green world. Bet there are trees, too," he said, sliding his hands into his pockets. "Lots of trees."

Sam smiled at him and turned back to the screen. "As a matter of fact, sir..."

"Ah, I knew it."

Daniel, sitting next to her, leaned forward to get a better look. "Any signs of settlement?"

Sam watched the scenery as the MALP moved forward over a grassy field. "Not yet."

Daniel sat back. "Signs of life? Other than botanical."

Sam shook her head and shrugged. The view from the MALP was just grass and trees so far.

"What's that?" Colonel O'Neill said. "I saw something." He stood behind Sam's chair and pointed at the upper right corner.

Sam watched the space and saw a dark shape which became larger as the MALP neared it. It gradually came into focus. Sam stared at it and blinked.

"It's a cow," Daniel said, looking up at O'Neill.

The colonel looked over at General Hammond. "That's a sign of life."

Daniel toyed with his pen. "Actually, domesticated animals are a sign of civilization."

O'Neill looked at the screen and cocked his head. "How can you tell it's not a wild cow? Looks pretty mean to me."

Sam smiled, staring at the benign face of an ordinary cow chewing grass.

"You'll be armed as a precaution," General Hammond said drily. "Be ready to leave in one hour."

"Yes, sir," Colonel O'Neill said.

An hour later, they stepped through the gate onto a low, ramped stone platform surrounded by lush green grass. The grass was overgrown around the gate, and weeds grew through cracks in the stone. Tall grasses ringed the DHD.

The air was moist but cool, and the grass was damp. Thick clouds hovered in the sky. There was a fresh, rich odor of grass and rain.

"Watch your step," Jack said as they walked down the ramp into the field.

After checking the DHD, they walked a few yards to find the MALP next to the same cow they'd watched on the computer screen. Carter did a routine check of the MALP for signs of damage. Teal'c stood aside and looked closely at the cow.

"This animal is a source of meat for humans," he said.

"Yeah," said Jack, thinking about a big plate of sirloin. He glanced over at Daniel, who was standing apart, scanning the area with his field glasses.

"And its hide is used for clothing."

"Sometimes."

Teal'c took a few steps around the cow. "Its milk is used as a beverage and in the manufacture of other foods."

"Yep."

Teal'c nodded. "It is a most useful animal for humans."

Jack looked at him. Something about the way he said this reminded Jack of that snakehead who'd tried to help Klorel take over Skaara for good. Zapnicna. Zinapcna. Zipacna, that was it. Zippy had tried to equate Goa'ulds taking over humans with humans using animals for food and clothing. Jack frowned at the cow.

"Hey, Daniel. See anything?" he called over.

"Cows. A lot of cows."

Leaving Teal'c to bond with their bovine friend, Jack wandered over to stand next to Daniel. "What do you think? Ranch?"

Daniel kept looking through the field glasses. "Maybe. Wait, I see something." He handed the glasses over to Jack and pointed across a sloping valley dotted with cows.

Jack didn't spot it at first, then one of the cows moved and he realized the object behind it was a small building. Hut of some sort. He watched the area for a while longer and handed the field glasses back to Daniel.

"I guess that counts as civilization." He glanced back at Carter and Teal'c and motioned for them to follow. "Daniel found something. This way."

As they trudged through the valley of the cows, Jack looked around for other signs of humanity, but they were alone. Just them and the cows. Well, it made a change. At least the cows weren't shooting at them or anything.

The grass was soft and short. A chill wind blew through the valley, carrying scents of grass and cow. All around them was quiet, except for the occasional low _moo_.

They reached the hut and Sam carefully opened the door. Daniel looked inside, half expecting it to be empty. Instead, they found a cozy, tiny home filled with simple furnishings. Dried vegetables and gourds hung from a cross-beam in the ceiling, and there was a jug of water sitting on a small table.

They walked around the small room and left the hut. "Lived in," said Jack, tapping his fingers on his rifle.

Daniel took a good look at the outside of the hut, searching for any distinctive details which would place it in an architectural context with a human culture. It was a plain wooden hut, reminiscent of Northern Europe.

"Someone must own all this," Sam said. "Where are they?"

"Maybe the cows got them," Jack murmured.

Sam and Teal'c went over to the stand of trees a few yards away behind the hut.

"O'Neill," Teal'c called. "I believe they went in this direction."

Daniel and Jack joined Sam and Teal'c. Teal'c pointed to a narrow dirt trail leading into the trees. The ground was moist, and there was a human footprint clearly visible, pointed away from the hut.

They followed the path single file, Teal'c in the lead. It wasn't very long before they emerged from the trees and came to another green valley. A short distance ahead brightly colored tents were set up in a wide circle. In the center clearing were people, standing, sitting, working, children playing. A few cows grazed beyond the tents.

Just as they started for the camp, someone spotted them and pointed. She was too far away for Daniel to make out her words, but the effect they had was obvious. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stood, staring at the visitors.

SG-1 approached cautiously. The camp people stood still. When they were near enough to speak, Jack raised one hand, smiled, and said, "Hi." The woman standing closest gave him a puzzled frown.

Daniel stepped forward. "We're peaceful explorers." The woman shifted her attention from Jack to Daniel. "I'm Daniel. This is Jack. This is Major Carter, and this is Teal'c."

The woman bowed her head a little. "I'm Dastra. Are you from beyond the lake?"

"Beyond the lake?"

Dastra pointed to the treeline behind them. "The great lake in the stone circle, past Shellen's pasture."

"Ah. Yes, we're from beyond the lake. Actually, it's not a lake, it's--"

Daniel was cut off by Dastra's cry and shout to the others. He took a step back, and glanced at Sam, who held her rifle ready. But the people who swarmed up to them weren't attacking, they were smiling and gesturing.

"I think they want us to join their camp," he said.

Jack pulled his elbow free from a man who was trying to lead him forward. Teal'c raised an eyebrow and stood back.

"They don't seem threatening, sir." Sam smiled politely at a young man and woman who crowded around her.

Daniel touched Dastra's arm. "Perhaps you could tell us about this." He indicated the camp. "Is this a village? Are there more like this?"

Dastra smiled. "No, this is our feast circle. Every year we have sent one of us beyond the lake, to invite you to our feast. Our invitations have finally been answered, and you are most welcome."

"Sent...?" Daniel glanced at Jack, who frowned a little. "What type of feast?" Daniel asked.

"The Feast of Hathor, our Great Mother, of course," Dastra said. "Now, come, join us."

Daniel blinked at her.

"Hoo boy," Jack muttered.

Dastra walked ahead, leading them into the clearing between the tents. Jack fell into step next to Daniel.

"Daniel?"

"It makes sense. They don't know she's dead. They've probably never seen her. Their stargate was overgrown with weeds. They apparently only use it once a year, and it doesn't sound like they get visitors."

"Especially not visitors who killed their Great Mother."

"Well, no."

Jack tapped his fingers on his P-90 and glanced back at Carter and Teal'c.

"If there are any Goa'uld here, I don't sense them," Carter said.

Teal'c inclined his head. "I am in agreement with Major Carter. These humans were most likely abandoned here when Hathor was imprisoned in her sacrophagus on Earth. I do not think the system lords have returned to this world."

Dastra led them into one of the tents. A young man in a blue tunic was sitting on a rug in the middle. He rose when they entered, and smiled.

"Welcome. Are you servants of the Great Mother?" he said.

"Of Hathor?" Jack said. "Uh, no."

The man's smile faltered. "Then who...?"

Daniel made the introductions. "We're not servants of anyone. We're explorers. We were hoping to learn about your world."

The man exchanged looks with Dastra. They seemed puzzled, not afraid. Lucky for them no other snakehead had dropped by since Hathor. Jack hadn't seen any weapons since they got here.

The man bowed his head. "I am Tuamnon, and I am master of the feast this year. You are welcome to join us."

Daniel smiled. "Thank you."

"Daniel..." Jack gave Dastra and Tuamnon a brief smile and pulled Daniel aside. But Daniel had his argument ready.

"We don't know anything about these people, or their planet. There may be a reason why no Goa'uld have returned here in all this time. And I'd like to find out where they've been sending their people."

Daniel obviously wanted to stick around badly. Jack looked around the tent. "Maybe we should come back later, huh? When they're not doing this feast thing."

"Actually, this might be the best time," Daniel said. "The feast seems to serve as some kind of communal meeting."

Jack looked over at Carter and Teal'c, but they didn't have any objections. "All right. But if there's any weird Hathor worship stuff they want us to do, forget it." He turned to Tuamnon and smiled. "Let's feast."

Tuamnon gave them the grand tour of the camp. Lots of tents, each belonging to another hard-to-pronounce name. He explained a little about the feast: a celebration of another year of hard work, and a time for families to trade with each other.

Jack walked closer to Daniel. "Trade what? Cows?"

Daniel cocked his head, slowing his steps. "Probably. And the things in their tents: rugs, cloth, beads, pottery..."

"And they trade them for...?"

"Cows. And rugs. Cloth. Beads. Pottery..."

"Ah." Jack noticed a cow staring balefully at them as they walked past. He wondered how many beads it was worth.

After the tour Tuamnon invited them to rest in his tent before the party started. Daniel went off with Tuamnon to ask more questions, and Jack sent Teal'c to keep an eye on things. Jack sat down on the rug, took off his cap, and rubbed a hand over his hair. Carter sat down nearby.

"What do you think?" he asked her.

"They don't seem very technologically advanced, sir. Just peaceful farmers."

Jack replaced his cap. "Any ideas why the Goa'ulds would have left them alone?"

Carter shrugged. "Maybe Hathor brought them here and never had the chance to come back and do whatever she was planning to do."

Through the open tent flap, Jack watched the people outside. "Oh, I think we know what Hathor was planning to do with them. And it wasn't breeding cattle." _Jaffa on the hoof_, Jack thought darkly. _And slaves_.

Daniel came back, ducking to step into the tent. He sat down next to Carter. "I found out where they've been sending their invitations." He pulled out a small notebook and flipped it open to a gate address. "I'll need to check it against our dialing program when we get back to SGC. Unless Teal'c recognizes the symbols."

"Did you find out anything else about the feast?" Carter asked.

Daniel put his notebook back into a pocket. "Not much. If it's a feast for Hathor, though, I imagine there'll be lots of wine. Music."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "If we're expected to dance..."

Daniel exchanged an amused look with Carter and said, "Tuamnon said we were welcome to sit and watch."

Teal'c bowed low and entered the tent. "We are requested to join the feast." Daniel stood up and showed Teal'c the gate address he'd found. Teal'c held the notebook for a few moments before saying, "I am unfamiliar with these symbols."

Tuamnon smiled and seated them at a table as they emerged from the tent. The tables were low, wooden, long, arranged in a half-circle between the tents. There were flowers strewn along the middle of each table.

Sam sat down next to Colonel O'Neill, on a rug that had been laid out over the ground. As the colonel shifted to sit cross-legged, he leaned over and asked, "Can't these aliens ever invent chairs?"

Sam gave him a sympathetic smile. Daniel and Teal'c sat down on the colonel's other side. Sam lifted the small wooden cup that had been set out in front of her and sniffed the liquid inside. Definitely fermented, whatever it was. She set it down and watched the various groups of people settling at their tables. A line of men and women stepped out of one of the tents, carrying platters of fruits, vegetables, and gourds.

When each table was filled with platters, and everyone was seated, Tuamnon stood in the center and lifted his hands. "Oh, Great Mother Hathor, we feast by your bounty. We thank you for the gifts you give us: our cattle to nourish us, our children to love us, and all the land before us which we keep for your return."

Sam glanced at Colonel O'Neill, who cocked his head slightly.

"This year, Great Mother, your gifts have exceeded all other years. Dzhelgu's cattle increased in number by three. The family of Ostugiln was blessed by a son. Samvor of the plains past the river increased his cattle by five..."

And so on, as Tuamnon recounted every achievement of practically every person here. Sam watched the crowd, finding she could pick out the family mentioned by the proud smiles when Tuamnon said the name. Tuamnon knew it all by heart.

Colonel O'Neill fidgeted next to her, stretching his legs, shifting his weight, silently tapping the casing of his P-90. Sam sat forward and peered past him. Daniel was listening with rapt attention. Teal'c sat impassively, eyes on the crowd.

Finally, the litany of good fortune came to an end. Tuamnon paused and smiled at SG-1. "We welcome our guests to this celebration, to feast with us and share in our joy, as we honor the Great Mother who oversees all, Hathor."

The crowd erupted into applause and spirited conversation. Tuamnon sat down in the middle of another table, between a young man about the same age, dressed in dark green, and a young woman nursing a baby. Everyone around them helped themselves to food. Sam watched the smiles, heard the laughter, and wondered that any of it could be in celebration of Hathor. Obviously, they'd never known her. It was amazing that they had continued to worship her for centuries in isolation. Something to ask Daniel about.

Colonel O'Neill picked a piece of fruit from the platter in front of them and examined it closely. It looked like an ordinary plum to Sam. He turned to Daniel.

"Will they be offended if we don't eat anything?"

"I don't think they'll notice," Daniel said. He picked one of the plum-like fruits and took a bite.

Sam looked around. Everyone was enjoying the food and company, gossiping and sharing stories, and paying little or no attention to the strangers. Only Tuamnon looked at them from time to time, but if he was offended by their lack of participation, he didn't show it. He smiled warmly at them.

Sam sniffed the liquid in the wooden cup again and took a cautious sip. It was very sweet and smooth. She swallowed.

"Oh!"

Colonel O'Neill raised an eyebrow. "Major?"

Sam set the cup aside. "It has a kick, sir."

People started leaving the banquet, mostly the children and elders. Some others stood up and moved to the center of the tables. They carried wooden drums and pipes. They sat on the grass and started playing. Several couples stood up and danced. It was getting dark. The young man who had been sitting next to Tuamnon lit tall torches around the banquet area.

Jack tapped his fingers on the table and winced. Just when the drumbeat seemed to settle into a rhythm, it would change. And the pipers sounded awful, like the kids' recorder band at Cassie's old school.

"So, Daniel, you got the information you wanted, right?"

Daniel was watching the dancers. Jack could see him taking it all in, making mental notes, probably already theorizing about where these folks came from, and how they developed.

"Daniel."

Daniel glanced over briefly to acknowledge him. "I think it would be impolite to leave before the banquet is over," Daniel said in a tone of voice Jack easily translated into: _Just let me stay and watch a little while longer_. Okay, well, at least these people weren't hostile. Jack supposed out-of-tune music didn't count as a weapon. Cruel and unusual punishment?

Jack stood up to ease the aches in his knees and back and touched Carter on the shoulder. "Let's see if we can find out anything else from Tuamnon." Not that Jack had high hopes.

Tuamnon's table was almost empty. One woman sat there, rocking to the music. She stared at the dancers and ignored Jack and Carter. When Carter gently shook her shoulder, the woman smiled at them and slumped to the table.

Carter checked one of the woman's eyes. "I think she passed out, sir."

Jack lifted the empty wooden cup beside her. "It has a kick?"

"Uh, yes. Quite a kick, in fact."

"Ah." Jack set the cup down and looked around. "So where did they all go?"

"Back to the tent?"

They started for Tuamnon's tent. They reached one of the lit torches, and just beyond its circle of light was a shape on the ground. As they stepped closer, the shape became recognizable: a man and woman making love.

Jack stopped. Carter stopped next to him. "Oh," she said.

Jack cleared his throat and altered their route. They got a couple of yards before they encountered another couple. Jack altered the route again.

"Part of the feast, sir?" Carter murmured as they passed another couple.

Jack sidestepped a pile of clothes. "I think it's time to go. Let's get Teal'c and Daniel."

They headed back to the tables, surrounded by lovers' moans. One couple they passed was unmistakably two women. Jack kept his eyes forward, despite a surge of curiosity.

Teal'c was sitting at their table, watching the dancers. Daniel was nowhere in sight.

"Teal'c? Where's Daniel?"

Teal'c stood up. "Daniel Jackson was invited to the tent of the woman Dastra."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Oh, he was, was he? Which tent?"

Teal'c led them to a tent on the other side of the tables. Jack noticed Carter glancing back at the dancers, and looked, too. Okay, gave new meaning to the phrase, 'dirty dancing'. Just great. The Feast of Hathor turned out to be an orgy, and Daniel had been invited to some woman's tent. The mission report on this one was going to be fun...

They stopped in front of the tent. Jack frowned and tapped his fingers on his P-90. "Uh, Teal'c, why don't you go fetch him?"

Teal'c inclined his head and went inside. Came out a few seconds later, followed by Daniel, completely dressed (_thank god_), who was carrying a big blanket.

"Jack, look at this! Dastra gave me a tapestry that explains a lot of their mythology. It's amazing. I've only had time to examine part of it in any detail, but--"

"Daniel. We're leaving. Now."

Daniel folded the blanket over his arm and blinked at him. "Why?"

"Because it's time to go. What's going on now is something you don't need an archaeology degree to understand, okay?"

Daniel wasn't happy about leaving, and insisted on saying goodbye to Dastra first, but finally joined them. They had to pass the tables again to leave the circle of tents. The torches were blazing, casting orange light and strange, moving shadows across the ground. The music had stopped, replaced by moans and grunting. More writhing bodies surrounded them. They had to step carefully to avoid stepping on anybody.

"Oh my," Carter whispered, pausing.

Jack stopped and followed her line of sight. He felt Daniel stop next to him. Teal'c stood next to Carter.

Jack took in the sight quickly, but disjointedly: the orange glow on naked, glistening skin, the rocking shadows, the rough thrusting of one man fucking another. Tuamnon thrusting into the man he'd been sitting next to at the feast. The man's half-grimace, half-smile.

Jack looked away, looked at Carter, because he couldn't look at Daniel. Carter's eyes had widened, he saw that much, before she also looked away, first at him, then quickly elsewhere, off into the distance. Jack kept looking at her, but the rest of his senses were focused on Daniel standing next to him.

Jack cleared his throat. "Come on," he said quietly, and looked past Tuamnon-and-friend, into the darkness beyond the light, finding a path to follow. But they weren't out of the feast circle yet, and Carter and Teal'c were actually straggling a little. Or maybe Jack was walking faster than he realized. But whenever he slowed, he saw too much. Too many naked couples, men and women, men and men, women and women.

Finally, the path was clear. They reached the darkness, and the only sound they heard was the moo of a cow. Sam pulled out a flashlight and they found the path through the trees. On the other side, they began the long walk through the cows to the stargate.

Daniel walked at the back, following Teal'c's large form. He absently rubbed the blanket he was carrying. Dastra had shown him an interesting woven design of a red-haired woman, presumably Hathor, with her arms spread wide, and below them dozens of smaller human figures. Human figures. Like the ones fucking, thrusting, making love... No, not like those. These were ordinary standing human figures. Standing, like Tuamnon, ramming into his friend...

"Daniel Jackson."

Teal'c had dropped back to walk next to Daniel.

"Yes?"

"I noticed that many of the lovers at the feast were of the same sex," Teal'c said.

Already Daniel didn't like where this coversation was going. "Yes," he said, trying to ignore the image of Tuamnon thrusting which floated into his mind.

"Are such unions common among the Tau'ri?"

Daniel's fingers found the edge of fringe on the blanket and toyed with it. "Common? Umm... well... Why do you ask?"

Teal'c was silent for a few moments before answering. "It is not unknown among the Jaffa for an older warrior to take as his lover a younger one, but I have never heard of such a union between men who are equals."

A mix of thoughts jumbled into Daniel's mind, but the one he grabbed at was about samurai culture. He glanced over at Teal'c, still wondering why Teal'c was asking, but couldn't see much in the dark.

"It's not uncommon," he said carefully. "Between equals, or between older men and, um, younger men." He winced and hurriedly added, "And between women."

"I see," Teal'c said.

They walked the rest of the way in silence, past Shellen's hut, among the sleeping or standing cows, finally reaching the DHD.

\-----

"Seventh chevron locked."

Daniel watched the MALP roll up the ramp. Beside him, Sam typed a command into the computer. Motion at the other end of the control room caught his attention. General Hammond and Jack stepped off the staircase and joined them.

"Receiving MALP telemetry now," Sam said.

Daniel looked at the screen. The grainy picture showed a plain of black under a vivid, orange sky. Jack rested his hand on the back of Daniel's chair and leaned forward. He tapped the black area.

"Is it... moving?" Rocks floated on the surface of black.

The picture became clearer as the MALP moved forward. Those weren't rocks, they were thick bubbles, moving sluggishly.

"I think it's tar, sir," Sam said. Daniel looked over at her. Her mouth was set in a hard line, her brow creased. The signal from the MALP cut out.

Jack patted the chair restlessly. "Why would Hathor send her worshippers into a tar pit?"

"I don't think she had anything to do with it," Daniel said. "We know she hadn't been to the planet in thousands of years. They built their own legends around her, their own mythology and religion. I think they picked symbols from the DHD for their appearance, or maybe tried different combinations until they established a wormhole. They didn't know what was on the other side, and the people they sent never came back to tell them."

"But why would you continue to send people if they never came back?"

Daniel shrugged. "It's a type of human sacrifice. A way to please their goddess."

"General. Permission to return to P3Q-743 to tell them about the tar pit."

General Hammond nodded. "You have a go."

This time, there was a human figure among the cows in the wide, green pasture around the gate. As they approached, Jack could see it was a man. When they reached him, Jack saw it was the man Tuamnon had been... with. Jack glanced at Daniel, and found Daniel giving him a sidelong look. Jack quickly shifted his attention straight ahead.

Daniel stepped forward. "Are you Shellen?"

The man smiled at them -- it was a very different smile from the one he'd had when Tuamnon... Okay, not the place, not the time to think about that. He looked over at Carter to clear his mind. She was smiling, doing her damnedest not to look embarrassed.

"Yes. You're the visitors from beyond the lake. Tuamnon told me about you." Jack exchanged a quick glance with Daniel. "The feast is over, but you're very welcome here," Shellen continued.

"Actually, we came about the people you've been sending through the gate," Jack said, pointing back at the stargate. "They're, uh, they didn't make it."

Shellen looked alarmed. Daniel pulled out the piece of paper with the gate symbols on it. "You've been sending them here? Who presses the symbols?"

Shellen glanced at the paper. "I do. The honor has been long in my family."

"This may be hard to understand, but the stone gate isn't a lake, it's a portal," Carter said. "The people you send through it go to different worlds. The world you have been sending them to is covered with tar. They wouldn't be able to survive there."

Shellen frowned. "But the Great Mother, she protects them."

"No," said Jack. "Hathor's d---"

"Hathor is flattered by your invitations," Daniel interrupted. "But would not want her children to die sending them."

Shellen hesitated. "I will visit the other families," Shellen said at last. "I will tell them what you say."

"I'm sure you'll make the right decision," Daniel said. Jack wasn't so sure, but didn't say anything.

As they walked back to the gate, Teal'c asked, "Do you believe they will cease sending their people through the gate?"

"We've given them a choice, at least," Daniel replied. "Shellen believed us. I think they will."

"We can always come back next feast and make sure," Jack said, walking ahead.

\-----

Daniel stood in the aisle and stared at the too numerous choices. The red-haired woman with the kid passed him again. She slowed her steps as she walked behind him. He politely moved aside, but she moved on to the cracker section. The child, pushing a grocery cart, stared back at him. It occurred to Daniel that this was the third time the woman had been down this aisle, and that he must have been standing here for a relatively long time. He grabbed one of the packages and headed for the check-out.

The smell of burning charcoal greeted him as he stepped out of the car. He walked around Jack's house and found Jack at the grill, holding a plate of raw steak. Ah, good. Not that the chicken was bad or anything, but steak was steak.

"I brought dessert," he said, holding up the package.

Jack tonged the steaks onto the grill. He took the package from Daniel and examined it. "Raspberry Newtons," he read off the box. "They make them in raspberry now?" He handed it back to Daniel. "I'm more of an Oreo man, myself."

Daniel turned the box over in his hands. "Oh. There were so many choices..."

Jack smiled at him. "Don't worry. I'm sure these won't go to waste."

The steaks were perfect, as always. It was dark by the time they finished, and the wind had a bite to it. Daniel took the cookies and beers inside while Jack cleared up. Jack came inside and Daniel leaned against the kitchen counter, reading the Raspberry Newtons box and debating opening it.

Jack stepped very close, took the box out of his hand and set it aside, and gave him that look. The look that was half _Don't you want me_, and half _I know you want me_. A curious blend of question and certainty that was unbelievably attractive on Jack. Daniel ran the back of his hand over Jack's cheek, staring into his eyes, trying to project the answer Jack already knew: _Of course I want you_.

On the way to the bedroom, as he followed Jack down the hallway, Daniel felt suddenly shy, but that was ridiculous. They were well past the shy stage. And yet, in the bedroom, Daniel undressed quickly, with his back to Jack. Jack sat on the other side of the bed, also undressing quickly. Under the covers, they lay on their backs, shifting until their arms touched.

It made no sense. Daniel closed his eyes and took a deep breath to relax. And in his mind's eye, he saw Tuamnon fucking Shellen, saw Shellen's look of pained pleasure, saw Jack looking away. He opened his eyes.

Needing the warmth, he turned over and settled against Jack, resting his head on Jack's shoulder and one hand on Jack's chest. Jack rubbed the back of his neck and caressed his arm.

"So," said Jack. "That's what guys do."

No need to ask which guys doing what.

"That's what they do." He splayed his fingers until Jack's left nipple was between fourth and middle finger. He tilted his head to look at Jack. "It's not like we didn't know that already."

Under him, Jack shrugged a little. "Yeah, I know. Still. It was... um..."

"Yes," Daniel agreed quietly.

Jack's hand moved steadily, slowly, back and forth along Daniel's forearm. "Do we need to talk about it?"

Daniel frowned. "Talk about it?"

"I mean, is this something we need to talk about?" Jack gestured uncertainly over Daniel's elbow. "In case we have questions."

Daniel propped himself up and looked down at Jack. "Do you have questions?"

"Do you?"

_I asked first_, Daniel thought. He tapped his fingers on Jack's chest. "I might have a couple of questions. You?"

"I always have questions." Jack smiled his smart-ass smile.

Daniel furrowed his brow. "Oh."

Jack's smile faded. "I didn't mean about... this. You know. Just in general."

Daniel watched his fingers move over Jack's skin, saw and felt how Jack's nipple hardened beneath his touch. "If this is talking about it, it's not helping any."

Jack drew lazy circles over Daniel's back with his blunt fingernails. "Yeah, okay. I just meant..." He fell silent. Daniel kept rubbing his nipple and looked into his eyes. Jack said quietly, slowly, "Do you want to?"

Daniel had a flash vision of grabbing Jack, kissing him so hard his lips would sting, spreading his legs and taking him in and just--

But there was a reality here. Not a sobering one, a charged one. Daniel's heart beat faster and he felt the heat rush through his skin, a spiral extending from the circles Jack was tracing on his back.

Jack was staring into his eyes, and Jack knew. But Jack was waiting.

Daniel said, "Wanting to and being ready to are two different things."

Jack half-smiled. "No kidding."

Daniel smiled back. "Let me guess."

Jack's hand glided up to cup the back of his neck and rub his hair. His half-smile became a full, warm smile. "You don't need to guess."

The heat was racing now, sending a shudder down Daniel's spine. He hooked a leg over Jack's thighs and shifted to straddle him, raising one eyebrow and murmuring, "Don't get any fancy ideas, now."

Jack chuckled softly, running his hands down Daniel's back, along his sides and hips. Daniel stroked Jack's chest and pinched his nipples, and Jack arched subtly beneath him, breathing out a low sigh.

"How's your back?" Daniel asked, rubbing his thumbs over Jack's nipples.

"I could use another pillow or two."

Jack sat up and Daniel reached over to grab another pillow and arrange it for Jack to rest on. Sitting up, Jack kissed Daniel's neck and behind his ear, and smoothed his hands down Daniel's back and over his ass. Daniel slid his fingers into Jack's hair and kissed the nape of his neck. His other hand trailed down Jack's side to reach between their bodies and touch Jack's cock, curving to hold it as it swelled, stroking and lifting it to touch his own. Jack bit his neck, gently, shuddering.

Jack eased back against the pillows, breathing deeply. He cupped and held Daniel's ass, and Daniel rocked, pushing the length of his cock along Jack's, feeling, oh, everything. Its heat and hardness and then, oh, the trace of slickness sliding. Making the rocking, the pushing, easier, smoother, gradually faster. Jack moving subtly under him, between his legs, pushing back, and holding on. Squeezing and rubbing his ass, his hands so strong it might have hurt if it hadn't felt so damned good.

And he could watch. Beyond every sensation that shivered through his body, every sensation he felt shudder through Jack's, he could watch Jack moving, and breathing, and looking at him, and wanting him, wanting this, all of this.

He rocked faster, thrusting now, breathing hard. He reached and pinched one of Jack's nipples and felt -- watched -- Jack come. The sound Jack made, the way he bit his lower lip, the way he tilted his head back. The strong arch of his throat, and the rise and fall of his chest, skin glistening with sweat. The fierce heat of his cock, and each wonderful, thick, sticky surge that streaked Jack's stomach. Incredible.

So incredible it pulled him right along, his heart now pounding, and his body tense as the sweet, sweet waves rose up to break forth. He thrust forward, matching each of Jack's shudders, pulsing more sticky streaks across Jack's skin.

Some while later, breath returned. A final shiver coursed down his spine. Daniel exhaled slowly and looked down at Jack, who was watching him, and had been watching him, and was softly smiling with satisfaction. Daniel slid forward a little and touched Jack's lips with his fingertips. Jack kissed them and closed his eyes. Daniel slid forward a little more and kissed Jack's brow, each eyelid, his nose, his chin, finally his lips, which softened and parted under his.

Jack wrapped his arms around Daniel and held him as they kissed. He shifted and Daniel moved with him, settling on his side. Daniel entwined his legs with Jack's, and kissed and caressed and kept Jack pressed to him.

He'd meant to talk to Jack again, but each kiss was too good to end, and Jack was so warm to hold. Sleep lured him, and he curled up against Jack, kissing the hollow of Jack's throat and murmuring, "Night."

Jack rubbed Daniel's shoulder, kissed his forehead and whispered, "Night."

\-----

Jack opened his eyes. The room was black. He watched as it gradually adjusted to grey-black gloom. He reached over and ran his hand over the mattress. Empty, still warm.

He wanted to roll over and touch that warmth, surround himself with it, inhale the lingering scents of Daniel and sex left on the sheet. Instead, he turned away from it, curled up, and pulled the blankets tightly around him.

The blankets were tugged away, and the bed dipped. Jack turned around to find Daniel readjusting the blankets.

"Shouldn't you--?"

"Shhh," Daniel said, pulling Jack into his arms. Jack settled comfortably against him. Daniel combed his fingers through Jack's hair. "I want to stay," he said quietly.

Jack thought he should probably object, tap into that existing list of reasons why this was a bad idea, but he was too relieved. He stroked Daniel's chest and relaxed. Enjoyed the warmth of Daniel's skin and the strength of Daniel's arms holding him.

"Can I ask you something?" he said after a while. "Do you ever think about doing this with someone else?"

Daniel's fingers stopped rubbing Jack's hair. "Another man someone else?"

"Yeah."

"No." Daniel started tapping Jack's shoulder blade. "Do you?"

"No." Jack idly slid his hand down Daniel's stomach, thinking. He frowned and said, "I don't feel very gay, do you?"

The tapping stopping. The hair-rubbing resumed. "What does 'gay' feel like?" Daniel asked, sounding amused.

Jack shrugged. "I don't know. I just mean, you know, when I'm with you... like this... I just feel like myself."

"That's a good thing, isn't it?"

Jack got more comfortable, closing his eyes. "Yeah."

"Actually," Daniel said quietly, his chest moving beneath Jack's cheek as he spoke, "I have a theory about this. If we define ourselves by societal expectations, then the application of sexual orientation labels becomes our identity. But it's a societal identity, not a personal one. So, if we define ourselves by our desires rather than orientations, then the imperative to apply one label or another is removed. I mean, think about it: attraction is an uncontrolled phenomenon, not necessarily limited to gender, so it's only societal expectations which limit us..."

Jack began to drift. Daniel had a theory, so everything was okay.

(the end)


End file.
